The One That Got Away
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: Jace and Clary were boyfriend and girlfriend, but after one fateful evening Clary gets Amnesia and can't remember anything. What will Jace do to get his Clary back?
1. Chapter 1

"How are things going with you and Isabelle? Is she still mad?" Clary asked Jace concerned. She took a sip of the drink that Jace had bought her. They were at Jace's favorite restaurant. Taki's.

"She's still mad at me. She had to use a special shampoo Magnus gave her to get the dye out of her hair." He said chuckling.

Clary shook her head and frowned.

She didn't like it when Jace pulled pranks. Especially when they were really good pranks.

"That was really mean Jace." Clary said accusingly.

"It was just a joke." Said Jace putting his hands up in surrender. He was grinning.

"It doesn't matter. It was still mean. Therefore you will apologize to her." Clary said bossily. She stood up to throw away her drink, and Jace followed suit.

She was getting angry. And when Clary was angry things got nasty. _She was cute when she was mad. _Jace thought. He smiled at the thought.

Jace threw his drink away and followed Clary out the restaurant. Because she was walking out so fast, Jace had to jog to catch up with her.

"Clary I've already apologized to Izzy. She won't forgive me." He said exhausted. He was too exhausted to argue with Clary. Because he knew if did argue with her it would last all night.

"Well you better say sorry to her again or you'll lose your manhood Jace Wayland." Clary said harshly.

Jace put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You wouldn't dare."

Clary smiled mischievously. "Try me." She said with a wink. She grabbed his hand and they walked toward the car.

Once Clary got in the car she reached forward to turn on the radio. Jace started the car and drove off down the street to Clary's house. Clary flipped through the stations until she found the desired one.

He smiled. Two is better than one by boyslikegirls was blaring from the radio.

It was their song.

"I love this song." She said grinned widely. Jace smiled wider. "I love you." He replied. She looked stunned. That was the first time he'd said that to her. He was a bit stunned too. He didn't know where that had come from. "I love you too." She whispered softly. A warm feeling filled within him.

He loved it when she said it. Like she could say it forever and never get tired of it. He'd always thought their relationship was different than others. It was more special. He loved that. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. And he cupped her cheeks with both hands forgetting that they were on the road. Jace barely heard the honk from the giant truck. He hastily pulled away from Clary and looked forward. A truck was quickly coming towards them. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this.

Not thinking Jace spun the steering wheel to the right making the car whirl to the right as well. The truck rammed into the car's side right where Clary sat.

Millions of glass shards from the window cut Clary's face. Jace watched in pure horror as she hit her head on the broken door. Her head landed on the dash board. "Clary!" He yelled not hiding the anxiety in his voice.

There was a huge bloody, swelling gash on her forehead. He couldn't stand to look at her like this. Especially when he couldn't do any thing to help bur make a stupid phone call. He stumbled for the pocket of his jeans. After a bit of fumbling he eventually got his phone out. He dialed the only two numbers he could remember at the moment. 911.

"_What is your emergency?" The scratchy voice of the lady asked._

"We need an ambulance! My girlfriend and I just got in a car accident!" Jace yelled hysterically.

"_Sir calm down. An ambulance will be there shortly."_

Jace hung up the phone and looked at Clary's pale, fragile face. He stroked her red curly locks out of her face. It calmed him down a bit when he did the action.

"Everything will be okay." He whispered to her. Although he wasn't so sure…

**Did you like it? Should I continue? REVIEW! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**im back...**

**Jace pov**

Jace walked nervously beside his girlfriend who was being strolled down to room 206.

"Are you Jace?" Asked the docter with a white lab coat that went down to his knees.

"Yes sir. How's Clary?" He asked anxiously. He needed to know what was going on behind that door and whether Clary was alright or not.

"We don't know yet, but we will let you now as soon as we find out any information," Jace nodded. "In the mean time we will be running tests." And with that the docter walked down the hall to talk to an Asian nurse. She saw him looking in her direction and winked.

Jace rolled his eyes. Ugh. His good looks were a blessing and a curse.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Alec's phone number. He needed to tell the lightwoods and Simon. He cringed. Jace never liked Simon, but he was Clary's bestfriend so he put up with him.

Alec picked up the phone after three rings.

_"Hello." _Alec greeted in a scratchy voice.

"You guys need to coome to the hospital." He said.

"_Why?"_

"Because Clary and I got into a car accident and Clary's in the hospital room now being tested and if you don't mind bring the daylighter too. I'm sure Clary would want to see him."

_"Okay we'll be down there in fifteen."_

"Hurry."Jace said then hung up.

.

.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later- As said- Izzy, Alec, Simon, adn Magnus, Alec's boyfriend rushed into the hospital.

"Where's Clary? Is she alright?" Simon asked concerned.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything," Jace said dully. "I want to know too. So just sit down and wait."

Simon slumped down into a chair opposite of Jace a scowl on his face. Isabelle followed him entangling her fingers with his and giving him a reassuring smile.

Jace stood up to talk to Alec and Magnus. He saw the disguisted look people gave them at their interlinked hands. Just when Jace had enough another person scowled down at them. "Got a problem?" Jace asked the bystander. The stranger scurried along. Magnus and Alec looked at each other embaressed.

Jace was a bit protective of Alec and Magnus's relationship. He hated how people looked at them like they couldn't be together. Like it was wrong. It made him want to punch them senseless.

"Do you know anything about her condition." Alec asked. He was still flushed from what had just happened, but Magnus looked fully recovered from the incident.

Irritation flooded through Jace. "All I know is that she hit her head pretty bad. There's a gash and a lot of blood."

Simon jerked up as fast as lightning.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER WHEN I ASKED, JACE?!" Simon was fuming.

"Because that was all I knew. I didn't think that part was that important-"

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT ASSHAT!" Simon shouted.

Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Simon calm down." She said softly.

Simon turned around to face Izzy.

"I-" Simon started, but the docter came out of the room.

" She fractured her arm and knee but nothing to serious. She also has a mild concussion so be gentle with her. We are done testing and you may see her now. She is still unconcious though." The docter said than walked away.

"I'll go first." Jace volunteered. Simon was about to protest but Jace was already in the room.

Jace walked up to the laying form and started to stroke her firey red curls. Her used to be bloody gash was now cleaned and had a blech white bandage on it.

Jace ran his fingers over it lightly; careful not to hurt her.

She looed so peaceful just laying there a sleep; waiting to wake up and come back to her friends and him.

Clary stirred in her sleep and Jace slowly removed his hands off her.

She tossed and turned then opened her eyes groggily. Once she took in Jace's form a confused look came on her face.

Then after trying to process what was going on, but failing an alarmed look crossed her face. She sat up on her elbows and scooted away from him a bit.

Jace had no idea what was going on.

"Who are you?"

**I thought that was extremely occ **

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

***Please read explanations and shout outs and Thank yous.***

**I really wanted to update so yeah…I promise I'll update more frequently! Pinky promise. Anyway I wanted to clear some things up. This isn't based off the vow or any other movie or book by it. I haven't even seen the vow. But that doesn't mean she'll get her memory back. I thought it would be cooler to do it in Clary's point of view If you like it tell me in a review and I'll do it from her point of view more often but if you like it from Jace's point of view more than Clary's then leave a review and I'll stick to his. Shout outs to everyone who reviewed and to all the guests! And thank you to all the people that followed and favorited. And quick thanks to all who helped me with the spelling issue. For some reason I always get those words mixed up. And finally the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tmi**

**Clary pov**

"_Who are you?"_ Clary shrieked.

She watched as the blonde boy's face filled with fear and confusion. She had a million questions roaming through her brain. Who was he? Why was he here? What did he want with her? Where was she? Why was she here? Who brought her here?

He reached out to Clary but she swatted his hand away like it was a bug trying to harm her. She scooted farther to the edge of the bed.

"_Don't touch me." _She snarled.

She could see in his eyes; he was hurt. A strange feeling filled within her. What was she feeling? Why was she feeling this way? More questions roamed the air.

Everything was so utterly confusing. One part of her wanted answers now and to get away from the stranger whom she hurt his feelings. But another part of her wanted to apologize and hug him like a child would hold a teddy bear after a bad dream until he felt better. _No. You shouldn't feel sorry. He's a stranger. You don't know him and you don't have to feel bad about hurting his feelings. _She thought. But if she didn't need to fill sorry then why did she? It wasn't as if she knew him.

She watched as his elegant, graceful hands slowly made their way to the edge of the white, mechanical bed and slid off the edge gently to his sides. His face fell and he stared at the ground. Sadness was written all over his face.

She scooted closer to him and reached out to him by instinct. She swung her hand back at realization at what she almost did. _What the hell?_

He looked up at her with his smoldering gold eyes. Her breath caught at the beauty of it. Of him.

"Who are you?" She said gentler.

"I… I'm… I'm Jace." He stumbled over his words. She found it rather cute but still kept her composure.

"Jace?" She tested the name out. She loved the way it rolled off her tongue when she said it. "Do I know you, Jace?"

He nodded quickly. Some of the hurt left his face, leaving the vulnerable, innocent blonde boy she saw five seconds ago and giving Jace a young, perfectly normal boy who was as handsome as the blonde boy.

"Yes you're my girlfriend, Clary." Jace said with hopeful eyes.

"Who's Clary?" She asked still clueless and confused.

**Jace's point of view**

He shook his head and smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile. He seemed to be amused at her confusion, but sad she had forgotten him. He never imagined in a million years that the girl he loved would forget who he was… or that she loved him.

"You. You're Clary." _My Clary. _He thought.

"Oh…"

"Clary, is there anything you remember? Simon; Isabelle; Alec; Magnus; Jocelyn?" Jace asked.

She shook her head almost immediately. "None of those names sound familiar… Can I get out of here please it is very uncomfortable in this bed." Clary complained. She swung her small legs over the side of the bed.

"Hold on a second." Jace stood up and gently pushed the door open.

"How is she?" Simon asked but Jace ignored him.

He spotted the doctor talking to the same nurse. "Excuse me? I need help in room 206."

The doctor turned to see Jace. He asked to be excused then he rushed to Clary's room with Jace following behind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What's wrong with her?" the doctor asked.

"She can't remember anything." Jace stated. He ran his fingers through his soft blonde curls. He had no idea what was going on. It wasn't as if he had ever been in a situation like this. But now that this was happening to him he would do anything to help no matter how clueless he was.

"Are you positive?" He asked taking a seat in a rolling chair. Clary looked at them expectantly. She looked cute even when she didn't remember him.

"Yes I've asked her. Now would you please look at her" he said exasperated. He ran his hands through his hair once again.

The doctor sighed and slapped on his rubber gloves. Then he checked Clary's head and memory.

.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later he turned back to Jace with a frown. Jace knew right then that something terrible had happened.

"Jace, she has Amnesia."


	4. Chapter 4

**have any of you read the selection by keira cass? Cause I want to know what you guys think of it. I mean I like it but it's a bit girly for my taste. P.S. if you a have heard of it and you want to read it or you just now heard of it and are interested please read it. It's not very popular but it's really good. And if it helps the protagonist is a red head like someone else we all know. *nudge* If you have read it though... Maxon or Aspen? I'm curious. I bet you can guess who I like... Maxon.**

**disclaimer: the glorious Cassie Clare owns TMI**

**Clary pov**

"What's Amnesia?" Clary asked curiously.

"It's loss of memory or not being able to crate new memorys." The docter said matter of factly.

She started to feel upset. It made sense to her. She didn't remember anything about her past or anyone. But she didn't want to believe it. To lose a memory was like losing everything you owned. Bits and bits of your past being taken away from you. Your fifth birthday, the first time you rode a bike with no training wheels with out falling, your first time getting straight A's, your first crush, finally getting your diploma all taken away fom you all because of some dumb condition. She couldn't- she wouldn't- believe them.

Clary's face formed into an unreadable look. "I haven't lost any memory." She said anger rising in her voice

"Clary-" Jace started.

"I haven't lost any of my memory! I don't know you or you or Simon or who ever the hell else is with you two! I know two things. I have woken up to be greeted by some pedophile," She said pointing. Jace was taken aback. "And that I remember nothing right now and I'd really like some help with whatever this thing is!

"That thing is amnesia! Now would you please stop yelling so we can help you!" Jace yelled getting flustered.

Tears filled her eyes. "I don't have Amnesia!" She yelled. She stamped her foot and tears flowed heavier down her face as she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

**Jace point of view**

he turned to docter starkweather. (I don't know if I put that in the previous chapter's but the docter is hodge.)

"What's up with her?" he asked.

The docter sighed. "It's typical for this to happen. She just needs time to calm down."

Jace heard the sorrowful weeping from the bathroom. It hurt him to hear his girlfriend- whatever she was- crying like that. He wanted to cradle her delicate form in his strong arms. He wanted to pull her to his lean lean chest and whisper consuling whispers; telling her that she would be alright, that he was here, that he would never let go of her fragile form, that he would always lend her a shoulder to cry on or a warm bed to rest and forget about her worries on, that she was safe and that she could confide anything to him. He wanted to kiss her tears and sorrow away. Because knowing she was behind that bathroom door sobbing her eyes out; feeling helpless and miserable made him feel like he was being stabbed a million times in the gut. But he knew if he went to do all those many things he so desperstely wanted to do for her she would yell at him and push him away further and further away from her than he already was.

But that didn't stop him from attempting.

"I'll be right back." He said to the docter and ran over to the bathroom and swiftly opened the door and walked in to the room of sorrow and pain.

**clary point of view**

She watched through blurry eyes as Jace opened the door and looked at her intently. A look of pain flashed across his face and he closed the door and turned the lock.

She started to cry more once again; making sounds that made her sound like a dying animal.

"Shhh..." Jace cooed he strolled over to her and crouched in front of her. He got comfortable; she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. "Calm down. I know it's hard to process this all, but I'm here." He said; he looked like he was in a dream like state. His deft fingers stroked her flaming red hair out of her face.

Why was he being so kind to her? She had only been rude to him. She guessed she missed judged him.

She looked up into his golden orbs. She knew deep down she knew him. She just just couldn't recall exactly who he was. She cried a bit more at the many emotions running through her. Sorrow, pain, guilt, clueless, miserable, thoughtful, and a weird feeling she couldn't name.

"Clary..." He pulled her tightly against him. Chest to chest; her straddling his hips.

She looked up at him. He wiped the trailing tears off her face.

She rested her head against his stone hard chest and twined her arms around his neck.

She inhaled the warm scent of him. He smelled of soap and sunshine. It was an odd combination, but it fit him perfectly. The scent was great in many wasys. Flawed in many ways, but those flaws are what made him perfect.

She quietly sniffled as he murmured sweet things in her ear.

The thought brought a memory.

_'Jocelyn Fray,' The grave read. 'loving mother and wife.'_

_She had died from a car accident. She could easily remember the moment the hospital called her and told her about tragic news._

_'Miss. Fray your mother has been in a car accident.'" The man said into the phone._

_She immediantly dropped the phone grabbed her coat and ran to the hospital.'_

_Tears welled up in her eyes. _

_Jace grabbed her hand._

_"I'm so sorry, Clary."_

_She couldn't help it any longer. _

_She started balling her eyes out. Jace pulled her into a tight hug. She balled her fists in his shirt and he whispered reassuring comments in her ear._

**End of memory**

Clary gasped.

Jace pulled back, but didn't release his grip on her.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked concern written all over his face.

"Did I really forget my memorys?" She asked instead of telling him about her memory.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course." He sounded hopeful.

She smiled. "Will you help me get my memory back?"

He smiled with her. "I promise I will do anything to help you get your memorys back."

**Okay finally done...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace point of view**

She had fallen asleep in his arms.

He smiled down at her.

She had cried for five hours straight. No wonder she was so tired.

He put one arm around her neck and the other under her knees and lifted her up.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

her head lay on his chest and her arms went around his neck like it was a reflex.

He pulled her tighter to him. The feel of her in his arms was amazing.

He strolled out the front doors of the hospital.

He opened the door to his silver Lexus.

He gently placed Clary in the passenger seat. Reluctantly he removed her arms from around her neck.

He climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door.

He paused as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

Jace realized he was scared to drive again with her in the car.

He looked at Clary.

She was peacefully sleeping; unaware she was in the place that fucked up her life.

He sighed. _How else am I going to get home._ He thought.

He put his hands on the steering wheel.

He put the car in gas and never took his gaze off the road.**  
**

.

.

.

.

.

**Clary point of view**

Clary woke up in a different bed than she was yesterday.

_Where am I?_

She got out of the bed and roamed around the house.

It all felt weirdly familiar. Like she had been here before.

She came across a living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom.

Then she smelled an amazing smell.

She went into the direction of the smell.

She came across a kitchen and there stood Jace in a t-shirt and Jeans.

He was cooking eggs and bacon.

He turned and saw Clary.

He smiled and turned back around.

He smacked an egg and three pieces off bacon on a plate.

He turned back to Clary still smiling.

He held out the plate of food.

"Hungry?"

She smiled back.

"A little." She said grabbing the plate and sitting at the table.

Jace filled his own plate and sat next to her.

"So wanna tell me why I'm here?" She asked eating a piece of bacon.

He smiled. "Last night after your little 'episode'," He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Continue."

"You fell asleep so I brought you here," He chewed on an egg. "You're welcome."

She raised her eyebrows.

"For what?"

"For not leaving you in the hospital. You can bow down and kiss my feet now." He said sarcastically.

"I'm not going to do that."

He shrugged.

"So can you please take me home?"

He shook his head. His curls bounced.

"Why not?"

A mischievous smirk played across his lip.

"We're going somewhere."

"Where-"

"Stop asking questions and go get dressed and showered. You can use the bathroom down the hall. Go."

He pushed her.

She stumbled to the bathroom.

There was a change of clothes, shampoo, and soap on the counter.

She grabbed the shampoo and soap and took a shower.

She dried her hair and changed her clothes and went to find Jace.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she stepped in the kitchen.

He smiled and grabbed his keys. He jingled them.

"You'll learn soon now let's go."

He grabbed the door handle and turned to her stone form.

"Come on."

**I don't know if your upset about it or anything but I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I was so tired I couldn't stand.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have a shitty case of writer's block this week, so this chap is only filler. It's more like Jace and Clary's first date in the story. **

**This is where the story finally starts, if you get what I mean. Throughout the story you will learn about their relationship. Like their first kiss, where their first date was, Etc. As well you will learn about her life like Jocelyn's death in one of the previous chapters in her memory.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cassie owns the characters, I just make them forget who they are and stuff**

**Enjoy!**

**Clary point of view**

Jace pulled up in the parking lot of an amusement park.

She wondered what was going to happen.

Was he going to tell her more about her life before?

Was he going to take them on all the rides there?

The answers to those questions she did not know.

She watched as kids screamed as they rode to the top of a roller coaster and dropped down as fat as lightning.

She smiled.

It seemed familiar to her. She liked the feeling of it. It made her feel more at home. That her life before the Amnesia was as amazing as the kids was as they rode down the roller coaster. That her life was like a roller coaster. Fast, Fun… Free.

It gave her hope that her life would soon be the way it had been.

She remembered something.

"_Luke, I want to go on that one!" A seven year old Clary yelled at her step father Luke._

_She was pointing at a big roller with a big upside down loop and a heart dropping slope._

_Luke shook his head quickly and grabbed the running Clary's hand before she could get too far._

"_No, Clary, how about we go on that roller coaster?" Luke asked still holding her hand._

_Clary looked at the ride Luke had asked her to go on. It was a ride that went in a circle that had small little hill like things every three or so feet. It had a dragon on the front of it too._

_She shook her head and stamped her foot._

"_NO! That one!" _

_She pulled him over to her preferred ride._

_Luke stopped Clary in her steps._

"_How about we go on that ride, hmm?"_

_Clary looked at where Luke was pointing._

_It was a Ferris wheel with glimmering lights as bright as a star._

_Clary smiled._

"_Yeah, let's go there."_

"What are you smiling about?"

Jace smirked at her.

She cleared her throat.

"I just had remembered something." She said matter of factly.

Jace's face became serious.

"What about?"

He turned so he faced Clary.

"I was with Luke -I was about seven or eight- and he took me on some roller coasters here.

Jace nodded.

"Well, you have more significant memories here with me." He said, getting out of the car.

He held his hand out to her.

She hesitated then gently placed her small, delicate hand in his rough, callused hand.

He pulled her out of the car.

She tripped on a crack in the pavement and landed roughly against Jace's chest.

He chuckled.

She became nervous as warmth raced through her body.

He chuckled.

"Watch your step. Don't want you getting hurt when we just got here."

He smiled and pulled her to the rides.

"Do you want to eat first or do you want to ride some roller coaster first?" He asked still not letting go of her hand.

"Um…"

She noticed the concession stand at the other end of the park.

It had hot dogs, hamburgers, cotton candy, funnel cakes, pizza, ice cream, candy, etc.

She smiled up at Jace.

Her eyes were gleaming with excitement.

She felt like a kid in a candy store.

She hadn't been here in so long. And it wasn't as if she remembered her time here.

It gave her a thrill.

Like she was discovering something. Like she was going to make a new experience.

A new experience that she would never forget.

"I want to get some food first." She said like she was the same seven year old Clary who got excited over a stupid roller coaster.

Jace smiled at her.

"Come on."

He dragged her over to the concession stand.

Her eyes gazed over the menu a hundred times, trying to figure out what to order.

"I want pizza, ice cream, a hamburger, and chips."

Jace's eyebrows pinched together.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

She shook her head.

"Nope." She said popping the p.

"Okay?" He still looked at her quizzically.

He paid the lady and they sat at a bench right next to a carnival game.

Clary hungrily dug into her food.

"Enjoying the food?" Jace asked sarcastically.

She looked up from her meal.

He was smirking at her, his eyes showed a hint of amusement.

She rolled her eyes.

"Very much."

"So…" He started, putting his elbows on the table. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

She looked around.

"That one!"

She looked at a roller coaster with a million loops and twists and a huge drop.

Jace followed her gaze.

He smiled.

"I like your choice in roller coasters."

She smiled and raced up to the roller coaster.

They got in the cart and the ride took off.

It went at rocket speed immediately not like other roller coasters that went slow at first then progressively got faster.

She could feel her hair slapping her face the faster they went.

They were coming to the drop.

Her heart was pumping and her breathing coming fast.

It started to plummet down.

She screamed and grasped Jace's hand.

Her eyes were clenched shut.

As they dropped lower her hand tightened on his.

He squeezed with the same pressure.

.

.

.

.

.

They were climbing on to the Ferris wheel now.

They had ridden about all the rides in the park.

She was having a great time.

She watched all the lights flicker beautiful colors.

They lurched forward as the ride started.

"Jace, look at the lights."

Jace looked out the window at the lights.

He smiled.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of your mother's paintings."

Clary looked at him from the side.

His gaze was fixed on the lights

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

He looked at Clary.

The lights are brilliant colors put together to make something beautiful. Just like your mother's paintings," He paused. "And you."

He pushed a red curl.

She blushed.

She hadn't expected that.

She looked at the window and Jace looked back at his.

The rest of the ride was really awkward.

As soon as they got off the ride they went to Clary's house.

"Is this my house?" Clary asked.

"Yep. Here's your key."

Jace handed her a silver metal contraption.

"Thanks," She got out of the car and turned to face Jace.

"Thank you for taking me to the amusement park. It was very fun."

Jace smiled at her.

"Well we will have more fun tomorrow." He said with a wink.

Before she could ask what he meant he was already pulling out of the driveway.

She watched as he drove down the street until she couldn't see him anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Jace parked the car in the middle of the grassy area between rows of cars and cars.

He walked with Clary to a lake where no one else was.

Everyone else was by their car but Jace had set up a blanket just for them and they sat by the lake in private.

Jace had said that there was going to be a big celebration.

He also said it was their tradition. That they would always come here and watch the fireworks.

Where were the fireworks?

Clary looked up at the sky.

She didn't see anything.

Didn't hear anything.

There was nothing.

"When are the fireworks coming on?" Clary asked impatiently.

Jace had been fixing our little 'snack' he had packed for them.

Clary thought it was cute what he was doing for her. It was a bit cheesy, but it was still adorable.

He smiled at her.

"Patience, grasshopper."

She rolled her eyes at the quaint comment.

"I am-" She was cut off by the sound off a loud popping noise.

Pop. Pop. Pop. The sound filled the air.

She looked at the sky and was happily surprised.

Giant colorful lights lit the air. They were like stars.

She wanted to reach up and touch one, but they were out of her reach.

She watched as they soar through the sky and the too quickly went back down.

"Jace!" He turned to looked at her. "Are those the fireworks?"

He looked over to the sky at all the vibrant colors. He looked back at her and nodded.

She was giddy. "Come on!" She patted the space beside her on the blanket he had set up for them.

He smiled and gathered all their things and sat by Clary.

"It's pretty huh?" He asked her getting comfortable.

She almost didn't hear him.

She was to focused on the beautiful lights.

There were greens, blues, purples, reds, yellows, and golden just like Jace's eyes.

She couldn't help, but watch.

Jace stared as the light danced in her eyes.

She whispered one word.

"Beautiful."

Jace smiled. "Just like someone else I know."

She looked over at him.

Who was he talking about?

Jace was looking at her weirdly.

He was looking at her like he was in a dream.

Like she was a dream.

"Who?" she asked in a petite voice.

He gently pulled her to him.

Clary didn't know what going on or what was going to happen.

What is he doing?

She was scared.

She was nervous.

His face slowly crept toward hers.

Clary's eyes were so wide, but his were closed.

His lips were millimeters from hers.

The anticipation inside her was pounding.

Anticipation of what?

Did she want to kiss Jace?

The closer he came the more confused se was.

She couldn't want to kiss him she just got her memory.

But the moment their lips brushed and he whispered that special word it became a need.

She needed to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him.

She didn't know what happened she only met him a few days ago, but it felt like she had known him for years.

"You." He whispered softly against her lips.

She was about to give in when the realization dawned upon her.

He gently pressed his lips to hers and she almost lost it.

She couldn't do this.

She wouldn't do this.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't safe.

With the last amount of dignity she had left she pulled away.

She took a look at Jace's face. He didn't mean to do that.

"Clary-" He started but she didn't let him finish.

She couldn't look at his heart broken face.

"I've got to go."

She got up and reminded her self,

It wasn't right.

It wasn't safe.

**I'm back! Yay! Long time no see right? **

**Review, favorite, follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

_What the hell did I just do?_ Jace wondered.

He pulled up to Clary's house.

He was going to fix this.

He was going to fix the mess he had made.

He wasn't going to let her slip away.

Not again.

She had slipped through his fingers like sand during that car accident.

He wasn't going to let that happen this time.

He climbed out of his car and sauntered to the door.

He had waited until the day after the incident because he didn't want to ruin what little they had.

He knew how vulnerable she was after getting Amnesia.

Coming in to a world where you don't know anyone and don't remember anything, but they know and remember you.

It must be hard.

Clary had never been weak.

She was always strong.

Always knew what to do, but now she was like a butterfly.

Delicate, little wings that could break with one snap.

He didn't want to break her wings.

He loved her too much for that.

He knocked on the door and said, "Clary, can I talk to you?"

There was no answer so he knocked harder.

"Clary come on!" Jace shouted.

Still no answer.

He got out his phone and dialed the seven numbers that equaled her cell phone number.

He put the phone up to his ear and waited for her small voice to come through the phone.

He waited for the rings to finish.

It never stopped.

All he heard besides the ring chirping.

Finally, _"This Clary Fray. I will get back to-"_

He hung up in frustration before she could finish.

"Clary please let me in!"

He still didn't hear anything.

Abruptly he reached into his pocket for his key.

He pushed the key in the lock and heard it click.

_Yes._

He opened the door.

"Clary!"

No answer.

He growled in frustration.

He knew she was there.

Where else would she go?

She didn't know anyone else.

He searched the whole house, calling her name.

"Clary!"

Still no answer.

Where was Clary?

**Where's Clary?  
**

**Sorry it's so short but I want to update more like every two or one days.**


	9. Chapter 9

My** computer is broken so I'm doing this on my kindle so if there are any mistakes please forgive me**

**Jace's point of view**

Have searched all around for Clary.

He had no of idea where she could've been.

He hoped she was alright.

If she wasn't it would be his fault.

He couldn't live with the fact of hurting her again.

He already hurt her once and he wasn't going to hurt her again.

It was his fault her head was hurt in that car accident.

It was his fault she had gotten Amnesia.

It was his fault she couldn't remember anyone.

If it was his fault she had gotten hurt again there would be nothing to stop him destroying himself.

He wasn't going to let anything hurt her.

He promised he wouldn't hurt her.

He drove faster, determined to find her.

He would find Clary.

His Clary.

He thought of where he might be.

He remembered one place he hadn't checked yet.

One very important place.

He faster than he already was, going over the speed limit.

Come on.

Come on.

He stopped in front of the giant rock.

He saw a red-headed girl with a small frame sitting on the small rock ,looking out into the lake.

Clary.

The water rippled as she threw a rock into the lake, the sun shining , creating a beautiful scene.

"Clary."

She turned around to see him standing less than ten feet away from her.

How long has she been here?

Has she been here all night?

He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She blinked at him.

"I don't know." She turned around to the lake.

The sun was getting, the Orange color gleaming brilliantly on her red hair.

He sat down beside her, keeping my distance from her.

_She_ was probably still upset over what happened.

He wanted to reassure her he didn't want to do that to her.

She seemed to notice his distance from her and silently thanked him.

"You don't know?" He asked.

She shook her head.

She seemed so calm now.

He had expected her to break down like she had at the hospital.

He remembered her sitting on the floor of the bathroom , crying like she was helpless.

He remembered her curling into his chest as he comforted her sobbing form.

"No. I was so caught up in thinking about what had happened I didn't realize where I was going to go. It was as if my feet had a mind of their own. Somehow it feels like I know this place."

She looked at me.

"This was our special place."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

He thought of how cute she was when she did that.

When ever he told her that she would blush and look away.

"Special place?"

He nodded

"This is where we met and became boyfriend and girlfriend."

_**clary**_** pov**

_"Who are you?" _

_Clary turned around to see a handsome golden god._

_"I'm- I'm Clary."_

_He furrowed his brows._

_"And what are you doing here?"_

_Wow he's rude, she thought._

_"I...I always come here when I'm upset._

_He smirked._

_"Do you always stutter like that when you see someone as good looking as me._

_She him._

_"Well someone's full of themselves."_

_He smiled._

_"No. I just love myself deeply."_

_She rolled her eyes._

_"You're a dickhole."_

_She looked back at the lake._

_He arrogant._

_He sat _

_"I'm joking, but you have to admit I'm pretty hot."_

_She .eyes._

end

"Clary about what happened-"

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean that."

He looked at her surprised.

"But-"

"It's fine."

He smiled and helped her up.

"Let's ."

A/N: I'm sorry if it is short and terrible. Copy and paste is so frustrating. Sorry for periods my kindle suckS


	10. Chapter 10

Clary looked at photos of her and Jace. One was a picture in a photo booth, Clary was kissing his cheek and he had a big goofy smile. Another was of them in a pool with him dunking her in the water, smiling. The last photo and definitely the one that threw her off guard the most was one of Clary with her head in Jace's lap with her hands cupping his cheeks while his hands were around her arms with smiles so bright it was like they were in love.

Had they been in love?

Had he loved her?

Did she love him back?

The very first time he ever talked to her, every time he talked to her it sounded as if he couldn't be more in love. Like he would fight a hurricane to save her. She imagined her would. This was Jace after all. He was sort of like the heroes you see in books. The heroes that were in love and fought and battled for the ones they loved. Jace seemed like that hero to her.

Had she been like that? Had she bee the heroine as Jace was the hero to her? She hoped she had been. He deserved it. He deserved to be loved. To be loved so deeply she would have killed to make sure he was safe. Safe with her.

But that scared her. Being in love scared Clary. She knew deep down she did love him. She new she did. She may have forgotten all the had, but you never forget how much you love someone. It was impossible. Love was so powerful it could over come the strongest barrier holding it back. It scared her, yet she wanted this. It scared her because she didn't know how it felt, what it did, but she wanted to know. She wanted to know how it felt. She wanted to know what it did.

Clary's hand stroked the edge of the photo. She wanted her life back and she was going to get it back. She would go through a hell to get her life back. And with Jace by her side she knew she could get her life back.

There was a knock at the door. Clary looked at the door then back at the photo. She knew who it was. Who else would visit her? She didn't know any one else and he came almost everyday. She didn't mind him coming all the time, in fact she actually liked it. He had grown on her. Now she dreaded the gloomy hours he wasn't with her. With him it was less lonely. She was so lonely.

"It's open!" She yelled at the door. She turned back to the photo as the door handle turned and Jace sauntered in.

"Hey." He said coming to stand by her. "What are you looking at?"

She looked at him. He looked like he was glad to see her. There was a friendly look in his eyes and he had a small smile on his lips. She looked back down at the photo as her fingers brushed the top.

"A picture." He said finally standing beside her. He smiled as he saw the photo. He looked at her, pointing at the photo.

"Those were some good times, Fray." She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"Who's Fray?" She asked him. Who was Fray? Why did he call her that? He sighed, but still smiled at her. Why was he smiling this much? He smiled a lot, she had learned, but he still hadn't stopped smiling since he got here.

"I forgot to tell you. Your name is Clary Fray. Fray is your last name." He said. She nodded. She liked her last name. Clary Fray. Clarissa Fray.

"Oh."

He smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"We have somewhere to go."

She looked at him curiously. He usually just stayed here with her. She didn't like to go anywhere. It felt as if people were watching her.

"Where?" She asked as he pulled her along.

He looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"You'll see."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Clary stared at the three mysterious figures in front of her. Jace had reassured her she knew them, but when she looked at them she remembered nothing. Her mind was like a black hole. It sucked away every memory she had and left her with nothing.

The tallest boy had startling blue eyes and messy black hair, the second boy had curly brown hair and chocolate eyes to match, the girl was taller than both of the boys and had the same black hair the boy had and charcoal eyes.

The boy with curly brown hair had hope filling every corner of his eyes. Clary felt sorry for what she was about to ask, but she needed to know.

"Who are you?"

The hope drained from his brown eyes and filled with sorrow.

The blue eyes she had just met didn't look that hurt, but was filled with pity for the other boy and the girl's eyes were a bit sad.

"You- you don't remember who I am?"

The girl's hand reached out and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Simon."

Simon never took his eyes off her. He shrugged off her hand.

"No Isabelle."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eye.

"You remember me don't you? You have to remember me. I'm your best friend." He was frantically asking. She had seen pictures of him in my apartment. Photos of us hugging, eating ice cream, swimming, studying, everything.

She shook her head feeling pity. She hated how she hurt everyone when she told them ahe didn't remember them especially if they were someone significant in her life. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted to make it better not worse.

His eyes grew more frantic his grip getting harder on her shoulders.

"Simon." Jace said, warningly.

Simon's eyes left hers for a second to look at Jace. His face screamed murder. She turned and saw Jace was giving him a death look. Jace stepped closer to her and put a protective hand on the small of her back.

"Shut up!" Simon shouted.

She flinched at his tone.

"You have to remember me. I'm Simon." His tone became more frantic every time he spoke. His hands became tighter, his gaze more urgent.

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry. I...I-I don't remember."

Tears were flooding his cheeks now. She had a sorrowful look on her face.

"You have to remember! I'm your best friend-" His screaming was cut off by Jace's defensive yell.

"Simon stop! She can't handle this pressure!"

Tears blurred her vision. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want too. She remembered Jace's face as she told him she didn't remember him. She looked at Simon's face and she fell apart. She broke down.

Tears streaked down her face. She didn't want to make people sad. Not Simon, not Isabelle, not Jace, not even the boy with blue eyes. She didn't want to do that anymore.

Jace turned her around. He saw the tears on her face and wiped them away.

"Clary?" He said worried. She shook her head.

Jace gathered her up and pulled her to his chest, carrying her to an unknown room. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into it.

He pulled her into the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He sat her onto the bed. She looked up at him, concern written all along his face.

"You okay?" Jace asked her bending down so that he was her height.

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows clinxhed.

"Sorry?"

She nodded. Jace's hands were on her hips, rubbing small circles into her waist.

The motion was enough to calm her a bit but tears still streamed silently down her face. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to. It was time she stopped hurting people.

"For hurting you."

He shook his head, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He stoked her hair, whispering that she had done nothing wrong. That it wasn't her fault, but he was wrong. It was her fault she should've remembered them. But she didn't. She didn't remember him.

"It is my fault."

He shook his head.

"Stop it. It isn't your fault."

She shook her head, clutching his back. She needed someone to old on to because if she didn't she might have just fell. Jace was keeping her from falling.

"This isn't your fault Clary." He said.

"It's my fault I hurt them."

He pulled back to look at her.

"Clary you lost your memory. It's not your fault."

She nodded though she still didn't believe it.

He smiled a small smile

"Come on I'll take you home."

He grabbed her hand and led her out.

**That was dramatic. I'm sorry if you got annoyed with her repetitiveness it had to be in there.**

**BTW if you don't like it when Jace comforts Clary because she's crying then tell me in a review because I plan to put it in frequently and if you don't like it then I won't put it in**


	11. Chapter 11

**Simon's POV**

He knocked on Clary's door.

He wanted her to remember him.

He wanted her to remember every memory they had.

He wanted her to remember everything, but he knew she couldn't remember anyone.

But he really thought she would've remembered.

He was her best friend since second grade.

He was with her through everything.

He was with her through her first break up.

He was there when her mother died.

He was with her through everything.

And all that time he was in the shadows.

He was in Jace's shadow.

Jace was always there flirting with her, wanting her, loving her.

But little did Clary know he wanted to do the same thing Jace was doing, but he just sat by, watching.

Watching him take Clary away from Simon.

Simon's best friend was being taken away.

It all happened so slow but it felt so fast.

He thought it was all over.

He thought she was gone forever.

Then the accident happened.

Then she got Amnesia.

She couldn't remember anyone.

But he thought maybe she would remember him.

Maybe she would remember the boy who was her best friend.

Maybe she would remember the boy who loved her.

Maybe just maybe she would come back to him.

But she didn't come back.

Instead she was pushed further away.

But not just Simon this time.

Jace too.

So Simon was determined to get he back before he could.

But Jace was as determined as he was.

"Come in!"

He took a deep breath.

This was his chance.

This was his chance to get his love back.

This was his chance to get Clary back.

He opened the door.

Clary looked at him surprised.

"Simon." She breathed turning to see him.

He stepped farther in to the apartment.

The air was filled with so much tension in the air you could cut it with a butterfly knife.

She looked at him with so many emotions.

Surprise, confusion, nervousness, everything he didn't want to see on her face.

"Yeah it's me."

She gulped and he saw her Adams's apple bob up and down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he felt his world tumble and crush around him.

Did he need a reason to visit his best friend, the person he was closest to.

He didn't want her to wonder why he came to her apartment.

He wanted her to welcome him into her apartment with open arms, ready to greet him.

"I want to take you out to dinner."

She looked at me.

"Where?" She asked curiously.

He smiled.

He felt his huge glasses tickling his nose as he smiled and his eyes wrinkle too.

Clary always commented on his eye crinkling he would glare at her when she remarked about it.

But looking at her now he missed her snarky statements.

"Somewhere. Come on."

She followed him out of the apartment and to his old red BMW

The ride was silent and unnerving.

He glanced at her.

She was gazing window, oblivious to everything around her.

He always liked that about her.

He liked how she could get lost easily.

He wished he could get lost in the world so easily.

But he could only do that when he was looking at Clary.

.

.

.

.

They pulled up to Taki's.

Clary looked up and read the sign.

"Taki's" She breathed.

He nodded.

"You used to come here with us." He said getting the car to help Clary.

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Who's 'us'?" She asked.

He sighed.

"You, me, Jace, Isabelle, and Alec."

"Does Alec and Isabelle hate me?"She asked shyly.

He laughed and shook his head.

"No they're just not very friendly."

She looked at him.

"Are they my friends?"

He shook his head.

"There more like an acquaintance."

They ordered their food and sat down at the table in the very back corner.

"What's going on with you and Isabelle?"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

He wasn't expecting that.

"She's my girlfriend."

She nodded.

"What about you and Jace?" He asked eagerly.

He wanted to know what was going on with them.

She shrugged.

"We're friends."

He nodded.

"What have you been doing since the accident."

She gazed up at him as their .

She looked down at her hamburger and fries fries and dug in.

She still ate easily like used to before what happened.

She seemed to have forgotten about his question.

Now his question just floated in the air as she chewed her hamburger.

"You've always liked food." He commented.

She looked up at him with a mouth full of food.

She swallowed and looked at him.

"Foods good."

He smiled

The tension lifted from the air a bit.

It was light now.

It was like old times again.

.

.

.

.

He parked in front of her apartment.

"Thanks Simon."

He looked at her and nodded.

She got out and he watched as she walked to the door.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so sucky but I had to use my tablet again.

REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!


	12. Chapter 12

**A reviewer said that Simon and Jace should get into a fight... thank you for the suggestion. ;)**

* * *

"I want pizza." Clary stated, looking up from her book.

She was reading _Great_ _Expectations_.

Jace said it had been her favorite book so she grabbed it off the dusty, old bookshelf and started reading.

She admitted it was good.

She looked at Jace.

His eyebrow was raised and his mouth was tilted up at the side.

He was lounging in the recliner at the corner of the room.

"We just ate thirty minutes ago."

She shrugged.

"I'm still hungry."

He leaned forward, his masculine muscles flexing.

Clary caught her eyes dragging down to meet his lean muscles.

He saw this and smirked.

She narrowed her eyes in a death glare at him.

He smiled, remembering that she used to do that all the time.

"I know a good pizza place around the corner."

She had a sudden thought come to her.

"Does Taki's have pizza?"

He looked at her suspiciously.

His eyebrow was raised.

What was wrong?

Had she done something wrong?

"What's wrong?"

He immediately responded back, "How do you know about Taki's?"

She sat up abruptly.

She didn't know why he was so concerned.

"Jace what's-" He cut her off.

"Answer the question, Clary." He said harshly.

She flinched.

He had never spoken to her so harshly.

The only time she had ever seen him acting like this was when he was protecting her.

Was he protecting her now?

Was he trying to keep her from harm?

Was he trying o protect her from something at Taki's?

Was she trying to protect her from Simon?

She remembered the way they had been looking at each other.

There was only one word to describe the looks in their eye.

Death.

"I went there last week."

"With who?"

She gulped.

"Simon."

He jerked up and rushed to the door.

"Jace." She said, but he was gone.

She could feel pain I]enter the pit of her stomach.

She had to stop this.

* * *

Jace parked his car in front of the lightwoods and Simon's house.

He stormed up the steps.

He was going to beat the shit out of the daylighter.

He used his keys to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door.

He saw Simon on the couch playing video games.

Simon stood up.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jace shouted.

His fist connected with his face.

Simon's head flew back and his glasses flew away from his head.

He had a black eye and his glasses lay broken on the floor.

Simon looked at him, his bruised eye throbbing.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Alec and Isabelle ran in.

Alec quickly walked over to Jace, putting his hand over his arm before he could hit Simon again.

Isabelle ran over to Simon, seeing his black eye.

She rubbed his eye.

"Oh, Si."

Jace suddenly felt guilty.

Not for hitting the daylighter, but for hurting Izzy.

He looked at them as Simon comforted her concern.

He felt guilty.

He wanted to hurt the daylighter.

He didn't want to hurt Isabelle.

Abruptly Isabelle turned to him.

"What did you do with Clary last week?!"

Shoving to get to Simon.

All thoughts of hurting Izzy dispersed as his main goal came to mind.

"Nothing." He said.

Jace stormed up to Simon.

He was face to face with him now.

"What happened?" He whispered the question but it was just as threatening as a yell.

"Nothing."

Jace hit Simon again and he collapsed on the floor.

He had fainted.

"Simon!" Said an unexpected voice.

Jace turned to see Clary run and plop down next to Simon, making sure he was okay.

It happened.

It happened again.

Simon was going to steal Clary away from him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**this is typed on a tablet again so beware**

**I need to clear something up. Clary does not like Simon like that. Some people have posted reviews saying that Clary should get jealous of Isabelle. It's a very good idea but that isn't where I want this story to go. It's just like she was in the books. Oblivious about his love for her.**

She watched Simon lay unconscious on the couch.

She wanted to bring him back.

Bring him back to conciousness.

She felt so guilty.

She hurt him.

She hurt him twice

She knew that technically it was Jace who hurt him, but she saw Jace's face.

She remembered their faces the day she met Simon.

But she still told him.

She still told him that Simon had taken her to Taki's

If she had just kept her mouth shut.

If she had just lied to him Simon wouldn't be lying on the couch.

She had hurt him twice.

Two times.

She hurt Jace once.

That's her third time of hurting people.

She needed to stop.

She wanted to stop.

She was going to stop.

He stirred.

Clary looked over sat Simon.

He had stirred.

He was waking up.

He was coming back to the surface.

He was coming back to them.

He stirred again and his eyes lazily opened.

"Simon?" She asked.

His eye registered hers in a blur.

She moved forward in her seat so she was closer to him.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled at her in reassurance.

She smiled back.

He was all right.

He was going to be all right.

Relief flooded over her like waves from the depths of the sea.

Her worries flowed away in to the air to blow away.

She looked at Jace and her smile faltred.

He was glaring heavily at her.

He was angry.

She didn't like it when he was angry.

She only saw it few times- when he was angry at Simon, hen he punched Simon, In the hospital when she was being frustrating.

But when she did she didn't like it.

It wasn't because she was scared or frightened.

It wasn't because she couldn't handle it.

It was because she wanted him to be happy.

She didn't want him to be upset.

He didn't deserve that.

He never would deserve it.

He was there for her when no one else was.

He helped her and there was no doubt in her mind that he would always help her.

He would be there when times were rough.

He would be there when times were smooth.

He would be there when she was clear as day, he would be there when she was as fragile as glass, when she was as heavy as stone, and all in between.

He would be there when no else was.

And she wanted to be there.

She wanted to be there to patch him up, to fix his scars.

Because she left so many scars on him and she wanted to fix them.

And the only way to fix them was if he fixed her.

He wouldn't be happy or satisfied or happy until she was fixed.

Until she was happy.

They were a team.

They were a duo.

They fixed each other so they could face the world and all of it's problems.

She gave him a light smile.

He only scowled more.

She looked away unable to look at his angry face.

She looked at Isabelle's worried face.

She looked petrified that he wouldn't be okay.

But Clary knew he would be.

She knew he would be okay.

"Simon..." Isabelle said.

She stroked Simon's cheek gently, kneeling by him.

Simon's eyes parted more showing his chestnut eyes.

He smiled a bit at his girlfriend.

She smiled back.

Clary smiled her self.

They were cute together.

They fit together like a puzzle piece.

She could easily see they loved each other

Jace walked over to her.

She looked up at him, her carrot red hair spreading across her back.

His eyes were still as upset and angry as they were the moment before.

But...they were softer now.

He wasn't as angry with her as he was with Simon.

It made her feel better, but she didn't want him to be mad at Simon either.

"Come on."

His callused hand stuck out to her.

She looked at the scars and marks.

It was beautiful.

"Where?"

Hee hand fell into his and he carried her out to the door.

"But Simon-" She started but he cut me off.

"Is going to be fine. You need to get home."

His hand was on her arm as sure stumbled out of the living room.

The door closed behind her shutting her out from Simon, Isabelle, and Alex.

In the window she could see Isabelle helping Simon and she knew he was fine with her.

Jace to the car and they in an easy silence as they drove down the road.

About a block away from her house he said, "Clary, why didn't you tell me About that earlier."'

She looked at him but he never looked away from the road.

"About what?"

He shook his head.

"Don't do that."

She sighed.

"I didn't think it mattered." She said.

He gave her one glance.

Something flashed on his face and her heart fluttered like a butterfly.

"Everything that happens to you matters to me." He said with absolute clarity.

"Jace, he's just a friend."

He pulled up to her drive way.

"I don't want you to be friends with him."

She looked at him incredulously.

Disbelief was flickering on her face.

"Jac e have you ever thought that maybe I would want to get to know my other friends and not be smothered by you."

She slammed the car door and stormed into her apartment.

**The next chapters will all be written on a tablet due to both my computers breaking.**


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments...bummer...**

A million.

A million times.

A million voicemails.

A million texts.

A million calls.

A million letters.

A million apologies.

A million declines.

He tried to apologize, but she declined them.

She didn't want to speak to him.

She didn't want to see him.

She didn't want to do anything with him.

But she knew those were all lies.

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to speak to him.

She wanted to feel him.

She wanted to do everything with him.

But she took her small jar of her self control and used it to guard herself.

Bound herself.

Bound herself from him.

She wasn't just ignoring him.

She was ignoring everybody.

Simon.

Isabelle.

The boy with the blue eyes.

Everyone.

Even the mail man.

When he dropped a package by her door.

She ignored him.

She didn't want to see anyone if she couldn't see Jace.

But she could.

She could see Jace.

She could open that door and walk to his house.

She could see him.

She could speak to him.

She could feel him.

She could do everything with him.

But she didn't.

She just sat there looking at the wall with one head phone in her ear and a sketch pad in her lap.

She couldn't focus on the pad.

She couldn't focus on the soothing music coming from her ear.

She just looked at the wall.

Lost.

She was lost.

She was lost without Jace.

Her mind traveled to Jace.

How his hair curled.

How his muscles flex when he moved.

How his gaze was careful when he looked at her, like she would break at the touch of a feather.

But even though he looks at her like she is vulnerable he held her as if she could carry the world in her hands with ease.

How he made her feel strong even when they both new fragile she was.

She could see all the faith in her he had in his gentle gaze.

She never doubted that she was strong when she was with him.

But being away from him now she never felt so weak.

She didn't want to feel weak.

She wanted to feel strong.

She heard the knock at the door.

She walked there and the little peep hole.

She had to stand on her tip toes to see through it.

There he was in all his glory.

His blonde hair in a heap of curls just the way she liked it.

His gold eyes looking hopefully at the door.

"Clary." She heard him say through the door.

Don't do it.

Don't do it.

"Clary open the door."

You can do it.

Just stay still.

"Please..."

Don't do it.

Don't do it.

Don't do it.

Her hand was grasping the door now.

"Go away, Jace."

A/N: I know this is a weird place to end but I'm updating again today so...


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace pov**

He put his key in the lock and rotated it , opening the door.

She stood there just looking at him.

Her face was pale more pale then usual.

She looked horrid.

Her emerald eyes lost all it's gleam so now they were just a dull green.

Her unruly red curls lost all their shine.

She looked like she hadn't showered in days.

It saddened him.

Why did she not take better care of herself?

He was shocked when she suddenly hugged him, her oily hair pressing into his neck as she rested her head in the gap of his neck.

He pulled her shuttering body closer to him as her body racked with sobs.

He carried her to the couch.

He sat with his legs under him and her crouching down beside him.

She wrapped her arm around his neck.

Her head pressed into his chest.

His arms circled her, pulling her unbelievably close.

Her sobs scared him.

What was wrong with her?

"Clary?"

She cried out again, snuggling closer to him.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her hair ticking his neck.

The action was so familiar from before the accident happened.

He pulled her even closer

If he pulled her closer they would be come one.

Two organisms who are very different become one incredible being.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me."

He rested his chin on her head.

"Never."

Clary pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry...I didn't-" She started but he cut her off.

"You didn't do anything, Clary."

She had stopped crying at this point, now she was just sniffling.

He prayed that she wouldn't cry again.

She cried more than she usually did these days.

He didn't like it when she cried.

He wanted her to be happy.

He knew she had gone through a lot lately and he wanted to make her happy again.

He was going to make her happy.

He was going to keep her happy.

"I didn't mean what I said."

He brushed her hair back.

"It's okay. I know you didn't."

They sat silently as he stroked her hair and she held him.

**What happened to reviewing? I was getting a million each chapter and now I only get two or one. Come on guys.**

**And if any of you have suggestions then please share they really help me.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All the reviews! Thank you! I was wondering where they went. **

**Anyways a reviewer said something about Clary getting jealous of Isabelle well I decided to alter it a bit so Isabelle gets jealous of Clary. So thank you for your suggestions. They really help. ;)**

**Isabelle pov**

She knocked on the door.

She had a lot to say to say to Clary.

She was stealing Simon away from her.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't just waltz on in and steal her boyfriend.

Simon was Isabelle's not Clary's.

Isabelle loved Simon, but she didn't love how close Clary was getting to Simon.

Clary opened the door to find a fuming Isabelle.

Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Isabelle?"

She raised an eyebrow at Clary.

"You going to let me in?" She snapped.

Clary looked taken aback by her.

She didn't care.

"Um..sure..." She opened the door so Isabelle could come in.

Isabelle shoved past Clary, making her fall against the door.

"Isabelle, is something wrong?"

"You bet your flat ass there is."

Clary closed the door and turned to her.

"If you are going to be rude then you can leave." She said pointing towards the door.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why."

She furrowed her brow.

"Why what?"

"Why did you steal Simon from me!"

Clary sighed.

"Isabelle I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about you and Simon being all buddy, buddy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Isabelle, I'm not stealing Simon."

"Stay away from him."

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Simon doesn't want to be with you."

Isabelle was fuming.

How dare she question their relationship.

She put a searing hot slap on Clary's face.

Clary had a bright red hand Mark on her face and she loved it.

She wanted her to feel the pain she felt.

She wanted her to be hurt.

Almost as much as she wanted Simon.

"Stay away from Simon."

And she left, leaving Clary shocked, holding her cheek.

**So you found out that Izzy's a bit obsessed with Simon.**


	17. Chapter 17

Clary lied on her back on his bed looking at Jace as he studied the pages in a large book.

His brow was furrowed and he was tapping his pencil in concentration as he sat at the desk.

Her hand rested, interlinked, on her stomach with her firey hair flowed over the edge in flowy curls.

"Jace?"

He looked up at her, his tapping pencil hanging loosely in hid hand.

"What are you looking at?"

He looked back down.

"I'm studying."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Why?"

He looked back at her.

He was more concentrated on his work than he was on her.

It was usually the other way around.

His attention was usually centered on her.

She wasn't used to it.

In fact it made her feel lonely and left out.

But she knew that Jace wouldn't always just focus on her.

_"Clary focus."_

_She looked up to meet a sea of blue eyes._

_She wondered how his eyes could be so blue._

_It was as if you could swim in the depths of them and escape the harsh world._

_"Alec, I don't give a crap about this stuff."_

_He turned his head so that he was looking at her, a frown on his face._

_"You're going to have to learn biology. It will never go away."_

_She huffed and crossed her arms._

_School sucked._

_"But when will I ever use this stuff."_

_"If you ever become a biologist-"_

_She shook her head cutting him off._

_"I will never be a biologist. You can get that idea out of your mind."_

_"But-"_

_She gave him a pointed look._

_"Never."_

_"Come on Clare. Focus."_

**_end of memory_**

"Can you take a small break?"

He looked at her.

"I guess."

She smiled triumphantly at him.

He replied back with a smirk.

"What do you wan to do?"

She pursed her lips then smiled.

"We should go get food."

He rolled his eyes at her.

She ate too much already.

She was suprised she maintained a healthy weight.

"You eat to much."

She was still smiling.

She couldn't help it.

She was glad he was here.

After all the trouble she made him go through she wouldn't be suprised if she got to frustrated to care anymore.

But he care to much for her.

She was grateful for him.

If it hadn't been for him she might've collapsed.

She couldn't stay away from him for long even after they had that fight and she had tried to give him the silent treatment she still couldn't keep her self away from him for long.

"Are you kidding? I don't eat nearly enough." She said saracastically.

"I don't have any money."

"We could make food."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you want to make?"

She thought about it for a minute.

"Spaghetti and meatballs."

.

.

.

.

"Here," He said handing her noodles. "You boil this and I'll cook the meat balls."

She loomed up at him confused.

"How?"

"Watch."

He took a pan and filled it with water midway.

He set the pot on the stove and turned the nozzle on it to high.

"Wait till bubbles come up to the surface surfaceand put the noodles in, okay?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her.

"Good."

She watched as he made the meatballs.

He rolled the pink meat into small circles and sprayed spices on top of it.

It looked grose and weird.

She kind of liked it.

"Can I try?"

He looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

She pointed at the spice.

He nodded.

"Come here."

He put a gemtle hand on her and carefully pulled her to be inbetween his arms.

His body was pressed against her, the cold air that had been nibbling at her was gone and was replaced with his warmth.

She leaned against him.

The buzz that she always felt when he was around her increased and she couldn't get enough.

It sent a tingle throught out her body.

And she wanted more.

She wanted so much more of this feeling.

"Grab the spice."

She grabbed the spice abd he held her hand.

She sprinkled the spice on the meatball.

She liked how it fell down like rain on the circular ball.

When she was finished she smiled at his work.

She looked up at Jace.

He was giving her that look.

The look Isabelle gave to Simon the day Jace punched him.

The look that said those three words that meant the world.

The words that were as strong as steel.

He loved her.

He really loved her.

Her gaze moved to his lips.

She imagined they were soft, but rough.

She umagined they were perfect.

Green met gold once again and she leaned up.

Her lips met his.

A/N: Yes it's a stjupid place to end but whatever.


	18. Chapter 18

Jace responded immediately.

He knotted his hands with hers and wrapped them around her torso.

She felt confident at his movement and deepened the kiss.

Her tongue shoved through his mouth and she heard him moan.

She fought for dominance with him, her tongue beating against his.

He seemed to like it.

She didn't know what was happening.

She was just doing stuff.

She was doing things she guessed she learned before.

He abruptly pulled away, releasing his grip on her, leaving the cold to bite at her skin.

She turned around to see Jace dragging his hand throgh his hair, hand on hip.

"What-" She started but he didn't seem to notice as he interuppted her.

"I can't do that." He said. A mixture of exasperation and anger hid in his voice.

"What?"

He shoved his finger between us.

"That."

She was confused.

What did he mean?

He had kissed her while celebrating the fourth of July.

He was always so sweet and kind to her.

He was always so close to her.

He didn't seem to mind when she had grabbed his hand when riding that roller coaster.

He didn't seem to mind holding her close when she was upset.

So why now?

What made this so much different?

They had touched before.

What was different about her kissing him now?

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

She looked at him with a sad look on her face.

Did this mean they weren't friends anymore?

Did this mean he was going to help her get her memory back?

It could mean so many things.

So many things she didn't want it to mean.

She needed him.

She needed a friend.

Sure she had Simon, but that was different.

They had a different bond.

Simon was there to help her forget what happened, to let go.

And Jace helped her forget too, but still it was different.

Jace helped her forget but he also reminded her that it is okay to forget sometimes but you have to remember too.

You have to remember so you can learn and grow.

So you can fight it and not let it hurt you.

She needed them both.

But she needed Jace more.

They were like her own, personal crutches.

Simon was one and Jace was the other.

They both helped her.

They helped her keep steady.

But there was always lean on one crutch more than the other.

And Jace was- and always will be- that one crutch.

Simon was there when she had a limp.

But Jace was always right beside her ready to pick her up when she fell.

She needed Simon.

She needed him to be her crutch.

But Jace would always be that one crutch.

The crutch she leaned on the most.

"Jace?" She asked miserably.

He still hadn't answered.

He had a look on his face.

He didn't want to do this.

It was like graffiti on his face, everyone could see it.

He looked on edge.

He looked like he wanted to snap.

She couldsee he wanted to just stop.

But she could also see that he wouldn't do that.

He was too stubborn.

"I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

He turned around to leave.

He might've been to stubborn to stop, but she was too stubborn to let him go.

She grabbed his hand, not willing to let him leave.

He turned around to look at her.

She could see his face and she gripped his hand harder knowing he was going to break soon.

JACE POV:

She gripped his hand, hard.

He looked down at her hand.

Her small hand holding his rough hand in a grip of steel.

"Clary-" He started but he saw the determination in her eyes as she interrupted him.

"Did I do something?"

He shook his head.

She didn't understand.

She made him weak.

She made him lose control.

She made him fall to his knees.

She had him wrapped around her small finger.

But then she also made him stronger.

He would do anything for her.

And she didn't understand.

And he couldn't handle it anymore.

He couldn't stop the next thing he did.

He fell linp against her, his arms circling and his head nuzzled in her neck.

He couldn't stop it.

All the feelings he had bundled up since the accident exploded and poured out.

The love, the anger, the grief he felt was all in his tight grip on her.

He couldn't loosen his grip or release her.

Because she would go if he did.

It was like she was a dream.

A sweet dream and if you woke you returned to the shit hole of the world.

He was afraid she would evaporate into the air and never see her again.

She brought her arms to rest on his back.

The action comforted him.

He wanted her to hold him tighter.

He wanted her to touch him everywhere.

"Jace?"

He shook his head.

"Don't speak. Just don't speak."

So they stood there in silence holding each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**im so busy... I have a shit load of homework and I have for one-shots and two stories two start...Im screwed but I wanted to add a chapter so... yeah...The movie comes out tomorrow! If you're like me then you jumping around school talking about it. Any who Enjoy!**

Jace and Clary walked to Java Jones.

He had stayed over at her apartment after yesterday.

He didn't want to go after what happened and she didn't blame him.

She would've done the same.

Except she would've slept on the couch.

But instead Jace slept in her bed...along with her.

She blushed at the thought of him in her bed.

She had gone to bed thinking he was in a deep sleep on her couch, but when she awoke in his muscular arms, wrapped in warmth.

She admited she did like being so close to him, but it would have been nice of him to mention that he sleep walked.

But she didn't care.

She had just woken him up so his curls were a chaotic heap and he had drowsy bags under his eyes.

He had woken up grumpy and moody so she brought him here because there could only be one cure for this.

Coffee.

She knitted her hand with his, swinging their joined hands.

She was very giddy today and she didn't know why exactly.

Maybe it was that she woke up next to Jace.

Or maybe it was the fact that she was getting coffee.

Or maybe it was that he was adorable when he was tired.

Maybe it was all of them.

She didn't know.

But she knew nothing could break her spirit.

"You okay?" She asked nudging him with her shoulder, a light smile on her face.

He looked down at her.

"Tired."

She rolled her eyes, grinning even wider.

"No dip captain obvious. I meant besides that. Do you need anything?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sleep."

She rolled her eyes once again.

She might've thought that it was sweet that he was like that had he not had such a grumpy look on his face.

"Come on. Be lively."

He shook his head.

"It's to early."

"Jace it's twelve.

He groaned in response.

"Come on."

She said pulling him to Java Jones.

She looked through the window at the shop.

Simon sat in there alone with Isabelle.

She stared at them while dragging Jace along behind her.

Her mouth was slightly open and she was afraid she might catch flies.

Simon noticed her and waved her over.

He had a grin that ran from ear to ear and his glasses were slightly crooked.

It wass so simon-like that she couldn't help but smile.

She was about to wave back when she noticed isabelle turned around, glaring bullets into her.

Then she remembered her conversation with her.

Her smile faltered and she turned to Jace.

"Hey why don't we go somewhere else." She said pulling him across the street.

"Why?" He groaned.

She pulled him harder.

"Because I don't like their coffee. We'll just go to Starbucks."

He groaned again. "It's all the way across town."

"So we could all use a good walk."

He pulled him harder grunting when he wouldn't budge.

"But my feet hurt abd I'm really tired."

She gave him a firm, pointed look.

"Fine but will you carry me?"

She shook her head, pulling with all her might.

"No."

He pouted his lip.

"Please?" He whined.

"No! Stop complaining."

He groaned as she pulled, with both hands holding his, one last time.

Finally they stbled on the side walk.

She huffed and dragged him along.

"Come on."

Clary sauntered off to Starbucks with Jace stumbling behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

Isabelle pov:

Simon and Isabelle walked into Java Jones hand in hand.

"So then Inuyasha was fighting Kagura and he shot the Tessaiga down the wind scar. And boom!" Simon rambked on quickly.

She smiled fondly at the nerdy boy.

She didn't even know who the Inuyasha guy was or what any of it was for that matter. He could rant on and on about it like she had just learned about it yesterday and it was still fresh in her mind. Even so she found it cute.

She loved how he could ramble about stuff like the world depended on it. She found it sweet when she gave him a quizzical look he still didn't seem to notice. She knew most people wouldn't like that.

Other people would probably think it was annoying because they didn't know half this stuff he was talking about. Or find it rude that he was paying more attention to the topic of conversation then her.

She found it so cute because it was so different than what she was used too. She had always dated those guys who took you to a nice restaurant and treated with manners and respect than took you to his place so he could get in your pants and the next thing you know you find out he gave you herpes.

Or that guy who just sat at the table with a bored expression head resting on his hand, stirring his tea and everytime you said something they would just mutter, "hmm" or "whatever". She disliked them the most.

But Simon was different. He wasn't someone who just wanted her in bed or someone who didn't pay attention to her. He was someone who would wait to do that if that's what she wanted or would listen to what she had to say when no body else would and would actually say something instead of being an annoying asshole.

She loved that. It really didn't matter to her that he was a huge nerd or that he forced her to watch him play dungeons and dragons with his eric and the rest of his band members. She actually liked him being so nerdy. As much as she didn't want to admit it she found herself enjoying all the geeky things.

Sometimes she found herself at night wishing instead of painting her nails or reading seventeen magazine she wanted to get out the manga books Simon had loaned to her and just read or sit down and play a game of minecraft. But she didn't. Because she was so used to her old ways it felt wierd to do so.

"What do you want?" The waitress asked, smacking her gum louder than the chatter of the cafe.

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She looked like she wanted to just go home crawl into bed and hibernate for the entire season.

"I'll have black coffee. What do you want Isabelle?" Simon asked looking up at her.

She wondered if it ever embaressed him that she was taller than him. She knew she was taller than most of the boys she dated but she didn't want him to be embarrassed about it. She knew how embarrassing it was and she didn't want him to go through it.

"Espresso."

The waitress lazily typed in the order.

They stood patiently waiting for their coffee. Isabelle's head was resting on his shoulder now. Simon squeezed her fingers in an intimate gesture. She smiled and squeezed back ,wondering how she became so lucky to have had him.

The blonde girl handed them their mugs carelessly and they sat down in the middle of the obnoxiously loud resturant.

"You're coming to our band performance tonight, right? I really need you there."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Of course. When have I ever not gone to one?" Isabelle asked.

It was now Simon's turn to raise an eyebrow now. His nose hitched up at the side a little bit when he did causing his glasses to tilt just the way she liked them.

"You don't always go. You missed at least three this month."

She laid a hand on his in response to his scowl.

"Well I'm going this time, kay?"

He took a sip of his coffee and smiled. Isabelle silently laughed. He had a mustache above his lip from the coffee like in one of those got milk commercials.

"Kay."

"Si?"

He looked up at her fron his coffee. He had an even darker mustache from the sip he just took and Isabelle couldn't help the roar of laughter that left her.

Simon frowned. "What is so funny?"

Isabelle pointed to his upper lip unable to speak. Simon picked up his spoon and looked at his reflection throught the thing.

"Shit." He muttered. He grabbed his napkin and wiped the mess off his face.

"Is it gone?" He asked turning toward her.

She shook her head and grabbed the napkin from his hand. Her fingers accidentally brushed his and a tingle of electricity shot down her spine.

She moved forward and dabbed his lip softly.

Up close she could see many details of his face.

She could see the lightness of his eyes, the indent in his nose, the furrow of his bushy brow, the exact tilt of his glasses, the curl to his hair, everything. The image made her heart skip a beat or do and do a somersault.

Suddenly her trance was broken by Simon waving across the diner. Isabelle turned to see who it was. There was the one and only Clary waving back, a bright smile on her face, her hand clutching the hand of a tired Jace.

Isabelle glared at her, her eyes sending daggers at Clary. Clary seemed to notice Isabelle and her smile faltered.

Isabelle eyes said, back off bitch. Which was enough of a warning for Clary she turned and pulled a groggy Jace along with her.

"What the hell was that about?" Simon asked with a confused scowl on his face.

Isabelle shrugged innocently at him. "I don't know."

A/N: GUYS THE MOVIE CAME OUT! AHH! Have you all seen it yet? Iwas disappointed I had high hopes...:(

And for the pretty little liar fans...Can you believe who 'A' was I was ljne shocked and sad and mad...I cried and my friends were like why are you crying and I was like you won't understand...so yeah...

You should review cause...

1. I tried to make this one longer and better...

2. I love you all!...

3. It would make me upper depper happy...

4. If you do you'll get a virtual brownie...

And you should favorite and follow cause...

1. You're Awesome!...

2. It'll make me a bunch happier...

3. And you'll get another virtual brownie...


	21. Chapter 21

Simon rang the door bell to Clary's apartment.

He probably would've used the key she had given him when she moved in but he thought that might be a bit rude and maybe scare her. He didn't want to frighten her more than he probably already had.

When she had went past Java Jones she had at first smiled than a look of something else. Something like she had remembered something important.

But what had she remembered? Why had she been in such a hurry to get away after? Why was she hurrying from him? Had he done something? His question searched through his thoughts making him feel suffocated. Like he was drowning, looking up at the surface, gasping for air, trying to reach an exit but the more you tried to get out the more the chance seemed to slip away.

He didn't know why she had just stumbled off with Jace to the other side of town . He didn't know what was upsetting her. But he wanted to know why so he could help. But he remembered that if she was as stubborn as she had been before than she would be tough to crack. He also remembered if she was as vulnerable as she was now then the slightest thing could make her shatter through his nimble fingers.

He couldn't have her break. He needed her. She had always been his armor when no one else was. When the other kids picked on him for his religion , hair, or what ever else the idiot kids could think of she was there to help him.

She would always stand up and tell them to back off, to leave him alone. And if they didn't she would push them down, hard and scream for them to leave him alone. Some of them might've called her a bully but to Simon she was a protecter. A hero. And he couldn't wish for anything more.

This accident had took that Clary away fron him, leaving him to be the same naive Simon he once was except without Clary. The accident had screwed up his life.

But it had also helped it. This was his chance to be Clary's armor. The chance he had never gotten before. He had always felt guilty about that. He felt like he was the one to protect her and now he could.

So he couldn't have her break or shatter because if she did he might shatter as well.

Clary opened the door.

She was wearing a blue oversized tee-shirt that stopped right under her bottom and capris that folded at the bottom and last but not least her signature gray converses with her hair in to long braids. She must've been painting, he observed, at the sight of the paint splashes on her clothes and the dirty paint brush she was holding.

Her look became the sane one he had seen yesterday and went to close the door. Simon jetted forward and pushed a palm on the door, pushing to keep it open.

"Clary? Can we please talk?" Simon begged struggling to keep the door open. When had she become so strong?

She was pushing hard, a high and mighty look on her face.

"Clary please?" He pleaded, about to lose his grip. Damn she is as strong as super man, he thought.

"Simon. I'm busy." She said. She was pushing harder until she lost hold of the door . Before she could get the chance to regain her power Simon slipped through door, shutting it closed by leaning against, heaving for breath after the exercise.

"Clary? Please just answer my question and I promise I'll go."

She huffed and tried to put on a strong face but the facade fell and she she let the hand holding the paint brush flop to the side, a flop of red paint landing on the floor.

"What?" She sighed.

"What did I do?" Simon asked getting off the door.

She furrowed her eyebrows at Simon and frowned slightly in a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

How could she be so oblivious? Was she joking? He knew the answer to that by the look on her face. She really didn't know .

She really didn't know. She didn't know that when he lost sight of her leaving form it was like he got stabbed in the heart a million times and still lived through the pain and suffering.

He stepped forward slightly.

"I mean at Java Jones. You ran off. Why? What did I do? Tell me so I can fix this."

Clary shook her head, her hair like flame. He expected her hair to sebd sprinkles of fire across the room. Like dance in flame.

"Simon it wasn't you."

It was his turn to be confused.

What did she mean 'It wasn't you'. What else could it have been? His glasses, his hair, the lazy cashier. What?

"Then what was it?"

She shook her head once again.

"Clary tell me so I can fix it." He said his voice starting to get desperate.

He was trying not to be hurt or upset but the memory of losing Clary washed over him like a tsunami and he couldn't hide the hysteria.

Not again.

Lord please not again.

"You can't fix something you never broke."

He shook his head.

"Something's wrong. Tell me what's wrong." He said quietly, stepping closer, dangerously closer.

He remembered the times she ditched harry potter movie night with him to go hang out with him. He remembered when the would be studying together and she would sit and rext Jace. He remembered it all.

Not again.

"Simon I can't-"

"Clary tell me what's wrong! Tell me so I can fix it! Please!" He screamed desperately, looking at her with pleading eyes. The eyes were so scared and hurt and frightened her defense brok and crippled.

"Isabelle."

Simon's face turned confused.

"What happenened?" He asked curiously.

He was going to fix this.

"She told me to stay away from you. She said I was trying to steal you away from her."

Anger grew in him.

He turned around and slammed the door shut behind him.

He plumped down in the seat of his car and drove. He couldn't believe she had done that. Simon thought she trusted him . Trusted him enough to know that he loved her.

Apparently not.

He parked in the driveway if their house. He had not done it gracefully. He had never been a great driver but now he didn't care. All he cared about was fixing the mess Isabelle made.

He stormed into the door and into Isabelle's room . She looked up at Simon when he came in.

"Hey-"

"You have some shit to explain!"

.

.

.

Clary stared at the door.

What had she done? She screwed up everything. She probably screwed up her and Simon's friendship and any chance of being fruends with Isabelle.

She needed to talk. To vent. So she called the only number that came to mind.

"Hey Jace. Do you mind coming over."

.

.

.

Isabelle sat up.

"What's wrong?" She asked not knowing what he was so upset about that. She thought things had been going well. She thought she had surely won him over. Now she wasn't so sure.

"Why did you tell Clary not to be my fiend anymore?" He asked firmly.

Isabelle sucked in a breath. "How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter. Why would you do that? I thought you trusted me enough to know nothing was going on.

He didn't understand. She did trust him. She didn't trust her. Never have. Never will.

"I do trust you, Baby."

He shook his head, tears were streaming down his facea and it broke her heart to know that she had caused those tears. She didn't want to cause them. Never.

"No. No you don't. If you did you wouldn't have done that. You would have never done that!" Tears were flowing down in waves now and she delt tiny little droplets on her own cheeks.

"I'm sorry Simon."

"No. Isabelle this is over you screwed up to bad." He siad and turned to the door . He slanmed it and Isabelle sank to the floor, tears flowing heavily.

A/N: Review, favorite, and follow cause I stayed up late wriing this for you on a school night.


	22. Chapter 22

Isabelle sat on the floor of her house, wine bottle in hand. Her other hand was placed protectively over her stomach as she was sent torturing thoughts from the image in front of her.

A picture of her and Simon. A tear drizzled it's way down her cheek. How could she have let him slip, slip between the cracks. She wish she could take it back but she couldn't. The thought tormented her. She couldn't mend it. Not this time.

She had stolen a thing from him that he needed. He needed Clary. Clary was the thing that held him up in rough was his knight in shining armor. His heroine. But what was Isabelle. She was nothing. He had left her for the thing that he thought he needed without a second thought.

He didn't understand how much she hurt. How much she needed. She needed him. But he didn't see that and he didn't know how much it hurt her to know that. He didn't know it hurt her to to feel like she was nothing compared to Clary. To feel like she was being compared to Clary every single day, minute, second.

It hurt. And he never looked hard enough to see. She knew he cared for her. She knew. But he cared for Clary more. Clary was like the million dollars you had to have and protect and she was like the dime in the back of the old dusty drawer. He cared but not like Isabelle did.

But she didn't care about all of that. She didn't care as long as she was with him. He could compare her to Clary all he wanted But Isabelle wasn't leaving. She'd rather die than leave so she stayed. She'd rather die than leave him. So if she had to she would die to stay with him. Just to be with him.

She still hadn't left. They might've broken up but she was still there. Waiting in the side lines, watching . She wasn't leaving.

It was all Clary's stupid fault for this. Isabelle took a long swig from the bottle, appreciating the burning sensation that climbed down her throat. At this moment nothing could have tasted sweeter.

All Clary's fault. The bitch. Isabelle only wanted one thing and that was Simon. And she stole that from her.

Isabelle set the bottle down and walked steadily towards the door.

The bitch was going to pay.

.

.

.

"What happened?"

He asked her his hands skimming her arms. She tried to focus on his question not the rush she got from him.

She was so nervous and a bit scared. After what Isabelle had done she couldn't imagine what she would do now. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did but Clary knew where she was coming from.

She imagined losing Jace or Simon. She thought about how she almost had lost Simon. If Simon hadn't of come to her house she would've lost a close friend. And she didn't want to lose another friend.

She had almost lost Isabelle as a friend and the guy with blue eyes we're never exactly friends. Simon even said so. It wasn't that they didn't like her they just weren't friends.

But she wanted to be friends with them. They didn't seem to bad to her . Isabelle just seemed caught up in her ways and blue eyes seemed to be cool if she just got to know him.

But she knew that would never happen.

"I told Simon." She looked at him with fear but calmness. She was nervous about Isabelle . She didn't know what could happen. But if she knew anything she knew it wasn't going to be a friendly battle. That day Isabelle came she was serious. She kneww Isabelle wouldn't go down without a fight.

But she also was calm because she knew she could handle it. And besides Jace would protect her. She knew that like she knew the back of her hand.

"What did you tell Simon, Clary?"

"I told him about Isabelle. She came in the other day and told me to stay away from him."

He looked concerned but there was a hint of anger. What was he angry about?

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something." He said giving her a disapproving look. She didn't want to drag him anymore deeper into her problems than he already was. He had enough on his plate and she didn't want to add to it.

"You all ready have enough to handle. I didn't want to drag you in to anything else."

He sighed, his chest rising and falling. He ran a hand through his silky curls. Despite the situation she couldn't ignore the urge to stroke them down so the messy heap would become a neat layer, but somehow she resisted it clasped her hand tightly at her side.

"Clary, you're not dragging me in to an issue if I cared about it. Next time something like this happens tell me." He told her firmly.

Shee nodded her head, soaking in what he said. "Okay."

There was a knock at the door. "I've got it." Jace turned toward the door and pulled it open, smirking at the person on the other side. Clary stood there not daring to move. She hadn't expected him to come .

"Well look who it is. Alec Lightwood."

Alec gave him a firm, coldish look. She could guess he wasn't happy.

"What brings you here?" Jace says nonchalantly. She didn't know what was up with him. One second he's upset and serious and now he's cool and casual. It was like he could switch moods in a second like a mask.

"We need to talk." Alec says sternly. Jace moved to the side and gestured for him to come in with a sweep of his arm.

"Well come and get comfy."

Alec ignored Jace ans sauntered in, his eyes looming at everything except her. She had a feeling Simon was wrong. Maybe he didn't like her. But what could she have done to upset him.

Memory:

Clary ran up to Jace, making sure not to run into one of the buffy jocks or the scrawny nerds.

Clary gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hi honey bear."

She knew how much he hated her pet names but he didn't seem to care .

It was a special day.

It was there one monthiversary.

He smiled at her nd pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

She closed her eyes, slowly losing sight of the world.

But not before she caught Alec glaring at her from behind his locker door.

End of memory.

She didn't know Alec was gay. Did he ever get over Jace? Did he ever find someone else to love?

She hoped he did. Even though she hadn't uttered a word to him she knew he deserved love. Everyone did. And she could see through the little glint in his eye that he deserved it a hell of a lot more than some people did.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jace asked.

Alec turned to him. "I want to know why my sister was sitting on the floor crying."

Jace shrugged. "Why should I know."

"I knw you don't know. She does though," He turned his icy look to Clary. "When I asked what was wrong she said your name. Care to explain?"

Clary shook her head. She stood helpless and vulnerable, not able to bear the sting of his eyes on her. But she stood tall.

"What did you do to my sister?"

The malice in his eyes was hard to handle.

"I don't know. All I did was tell Simon." He gave a puzzled expression. Did he really not know?

"Told him what?" His eyes never left her. She furrowed her eybrows in a tight pinch.

"You don't know?" She asked. Jace decided to speak up after being quiet while they talked.

"Isabelle threatened Clary and told her to stay away from Simon. She just-"

The door burst open letting in an angry Isabelle. Jace and Alec turned, their expressions shocked. But Isabelle's midnight eyes were trained on one person. Clary.

"You little ho." She hissed at Clary and and ran toward her. Jace and Alec came to their senses before she could get to close.

Jace and Alec took one of Isabelle's shoulders and held her back.

"You stole him away from me!"

"No I didn't!" Clary yelled she was tired of her being a bitch to her. "This is your fault!"

Isabelle grew even angrier, struggling to get out of there death grip. "Clary's right." Jace said to Isabelle. Isabelle was thrown off a bit at Jace. Maybe Jace was usually on her side.

"It's not my fault! You stole him!"

"I did nothing Isabelle! It was you who messed it up!"

She struggled to loosen their grip but they wouldn't loosen. She was crying now, tears staining her face.

"Bitch! You did this to me! You stole him! You did everything! You fucking ho-" A slap cut off her words. Isabelle's face snapped to the side and Clary could see the red mark of her hand.

"I did nothing Isabelle. You did this."

The shocked face of Jace told her he wasn't expecting that and the angry look Alec gave her said that he hated her.

"Isabelle let's get you home." Jace said pulling her out the door. She was to sad to protest.

All that was left was Clary abd a fuming Alec.

.

.

.

Jace drove silently down the road until Isabelle broke the silence .

"I don't know how you can stand her." She said looking out the window. Jace got upset at her for saying that. She had no right to judge Clary after what she just did.

"Isabelle, you don't know her."

She scoffed. "I know her enough to know she's a bitch."

Jace was filled with firey rage. She didn't need to do that. She wasn't a bitch and nor will she ever be.

"I mean have you ever wondered what was going on with her Simon?" She wondered aloud. Jace had wondered that many times. He thought he buried down the jealousy and hurt he felt but it was slowly rising again at Isabelle's words.

"Stop Isabelle."

She shook her head, looking over at him now. "No. Because you know what I remember you telling me she had to take a rain check on a date once. Simon supposedly couldn't go on a date either. Coincidence?"

His hands gripped the steering wheel harder at the thought of Clary ditching him for Simon. He remembered her telling him she couldn't go. He remembered Isabelle telling him Simon did the same thing that day too.

"And now I think it's gotten worse. Simon's been hanging out with her way more than he ever did hang out with me. And can you say you were never suspicious?"

Don't listen to her. Don't listen.

"It's obvious what they are doing and we were stupid enough to play along. You know what's been going on you just dont want to admit it. "

Jace parked in their driveway. "Bye Isabelle." She smiled and wiggled her fingers at him.

"Bye."

.

.

.

"You didn't need to do that." Alec said to Clary. Clary shook her head. She did need to do that . Because Isabelle didn't need to do that.

"Yes I did."

Alec glared at her. "Couldn't you have just let her get what she needed to say off her chest. You did steal her boyfriend after all. Clary resisted the urge to correct him. It was her ex-boyfriend.

"No I didn't. She threatened me. Remember?" Clary asked. It wasn't Clary who stole Simon. It was Isabelle who pushed him away.

"She only wanted one thing. Simon and you stole that from her. Don't you feel the least bit sorry?" Yes , Clary wanted to say. She did feel sorry. She didn't want Simon to break up with Isabelle but she also couldn't let go of what Isabelle did.

"Yes but she did something wrong and I can't forget that."

"She's been through so much. Our parent's divorce, Helping me get out of the closet, Max dying and she only wanted one thing. And you managed to take that from her in a blink of an eye. Are you really that selfish."

She was taken aback. It amazed her how protective of her he was. It was an unbreakable sibling bond.

"I-" He cut her off.

"Ever since the damn accident you've managed to change everything. You've changed Jace. He was a cocky bastard who didn't care about anything but the people he loved. He was happy. Then all this shit happened and he's depressed. He thinks if he follows you around like a lost puppy you'll remember him again. But we all know that won't happen. Simon has changed so much. Simon didn't rely on you so much before. Now he can't leave your side. And then my sister has turned from a strong women to a helpless girl all because of you. Get your fucking memory back before something else changes too."

He turned to exit but her words stopped him.

"Is that why you hate me?" He turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Is that why? Because of my amnesia?" She asked. She was vulnerable and open. Ready for any harm . But she needed to know.

Alec looked at her. A strange emotion showed on his face. Then he turned and said, "I'm leaving."

The door slammed shut behind him.

.

.

.

Clary sat down on the couch deep in thought. The door swung open.

"Clary answer me one question. Do you still hang out with Simon?"

She looked at Jace. Not this again. Not now.

"Jace-" He interrupted her.

"Answer it please." He pleaded.

She nodded. He swallowed down a large lump in his throat. It looked like he was fighting back tears. She stood up and reached over to Jace.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

A crystal tear left his eye. "Jace-"

He shook his head at her, putting his hands up.

"Clary I can't-" He cleared his throat. "I can't do it anymore. You have Simon. You dont need me."

He turned towards the door. Clary had tears threatening to fall but she fought them back.

"Jace-" She said but he was out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Clary walked into through the isles of the crowded grocery store. She looked at everything with a dull emotion.

She passed bystanders looking straight head, ignoring their curious faces if what was wrong with her.

Suprisingly nothing was wrong with her. She hadn't felt sadness the next day Jace left crying. Insted she had felt like a robot. Thiis whole week everything felt like a routine. She woke up, she ate, she got dressed, did the chores, watched television, ate some more, stared at the wall, ate dinner, slept, repeat.

She was a robot with no use in the world. So she wondered why she was even here. But everytime she pondered the thought only one answer rang clear: She didn't know.

Nothing was wrong, but then again wasn't everything wrong? Alec and Isabelle hated her, Jace didn't care about her anymore. All she had was Simon but she was to busy doing nothing to do anything with him.

She ignored all his calls and texts. She ignored everything. She hadn't talked in forever and she wondered if she still could talk but she knew that that was a stupid thought.

She looked at the laughing children running around the store, at the siblings fighting over cereal, the couple holding hands.

All of them reminded her of a special someone.

It reminded her of the carnival. All the running and laughing, the hand holding on the scary rides, their joking bikering.

God did she miss it.

She missed everything she had but she stayed a robot. She grabbed the soup cans and dropped them in the cart mechanically.

She was a machine, a robot. No emotion betrayed on her face.

She turned the corner and abruptly stopped.

Their stood Jace with a pretty asian girl with almond eyes . Her arm slung around his waist and her head in the crook of pis neck pressing gentle kisses. Jace didn't respond but he didn't protest either. He just read the back of a box, ignoring the beautiful girl basically draping herself acoss him.

Clary hid behind the isle and secretly watched and listened to them. "Come on, Jacey boo. Let's have sone fun."

Clary winced at three things: The girl's ridiculous name for him, the fact that what she said made her sound like a rapist, and that she wanted to "have fun" in the middle of a grocery store. What ever "fun" was she certainly didn't want to see it and by the looks the people gave the girl it was obvious they didn't want to either.

"Aline not in the store." Jace said. Clary couldn't help but frown at hearing his voice. She missed him. But by the looks of it the thought of her hadn't even crossed his mind.

She wished she had crossed his mind. She wanted the thought of her stamped in his mind. She wanted him to remember her at anything that reminded him of her. If she couldn't be there physically she wanted to be there mentally. She wanted to be his every waking thought and every thought he had when he lay in bed at night. She wanted to be his every thought. But obviously she wasn't even one.

"Pleaseee..." The girl- Aline- asked drawing out the e.

Clary couldn't help but notice the judgemental looks they gave her and the 'I want to screw you' the boys were giving her. Clary's face showed disgust at them. It was gross the looks they gave her and it was even grosser at how she let them look at her like that. Did she have any self respect as to tell them not to look at her like she was meat. Why didn't she tell them that she was a human not some animal they could pounce on.

But she could tell she didn't care. She wanted them to look at her like that. She was flattered by them. And Clary couldn't stand her for it.

"Aline.."

She huffed and walked her fingers across hus chest and pressed her palm down. She leaned to whisper- not so quietly- in his ear.

"If you give me a kiss I'll reward you..." She cooed.

Clary watched as a mother covered her daughters ears and scurried off at her inappropriate words.

Jace turned and gave her a long, lingering kiss. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her toward him. Clary frowned. They started playing with their tongues and Clary wanted to look away but she couldn't.

She was drenched in sorrow. She didn't want to see this but she couldn't move her eyes but she was desperate to. And when Aline opened up her eyes and winked at her.

Clary turned around and let the tears fall.

A/N: Okay I know it's short I was planning to make it longer but I'm super tired, I still haven't finished my homework, and I'm going to post the second part of this chap tomorrow...

A lot of you didn't like the ending to the last chapter which is expected but one particular review got on my nerves so I had to respond but since it was a guest I have to write it here. I'm not trying to be rude but for the person who said Jace was too sentimental and that he should've packed all his things and go to an unknown island with Clary I have two things to say.

1. I'm sorry Jace wasn't manly enough for you. But remember that he may be a man and may act all tough and strong in the books but this is my fanfiction and I didn't want him to act like he is the hulk because he is a human and when you have multiple emotions running through you and you think the girl you love is being all lovey dovey with someone else then it is obvious you won't be the most manly guy in the world. So I'm sorry but that wasn't what I wanted.

2. The island thing is no where near where I want this story to go. It was cool but not where I want it to go.

And before you guys go and leave a review saying I was mean and I didn't need to do that let me say that I respect all of your reviews and I love them and I know everyone has their own opinions about a story and that's awesome I want you to tell me what you think but for whatever reason I had to respond to this one.

Review...


	24. Chapter 24

"Aline...Aline...get off...we need to get groceries..." Jace said trying to push the relentless girl off of him.

She wouldn't budge as he shoved and shoved at her tiny torso. Damn, she was strong for her size. She had no fat but she didn't give off the impression that she had any muscle either.

"Why?" She whined. "We were just getting to the good part." She said leaning over him, her hands resting on his shoulders. He internally prayed she'd put a shirt on.

Jace sighed. "I need groceries, okay? Now cab you get off me so I can put my shoes on."

She groaned. "Why do you have to get groceries. There not important." She commented in her freakishly high, annoying voice.

He felt the urge to bring up the fact that she probably only ate one meal a month. "Because I don't want to starve."

"Whatever..." She muttered, pulling her top on.

Jace savored the peace of the silence he rarely heard around her. He didn't even know why he kept her here. Then he remembered it was because of her.

"Let's go." He mumbled, grabbing the door handle and walking off, not even caring to hold the door for her.

"Your such a gentleman you know that. You hold the door,pull the chair out for me... Everything a girl wants." Aline said saracastically. Jace shrugged.

"Girls are usually to blinded by my godly looks to care whether I hold a door open for them."

They climbed into his car. Buckling her seatbelt she said, "You're not that hot."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"You'll never hear me complain in that situation."

The rest of the ride they were silent.

.

.

.

Jace read the back of the box of cereal, looking at the calories and sodium.

He didn't know why he had come here. Honestly he had enough food and he wasn't that hungry lately. Besides Alines gross PDA was getting on his nerves.

"Jacey boo. Let's have sone fun." He had to stiffle a groan . Why did she have to be all on him. Clearly she needed a dictionary because she didn't know the definition of personal space.

He was being suffocated by her cheap drug store perfume.

Jace thought he heard a soft almost inaudible wince come from someone so familiar yet si foreign.

Out of the corner he saw it. He saw the flare of red hair, the wide emerald eyes, the porcelain skin, light sprinkle of frckles than ran along her arms and nose.

He wanted to walk past her without a glance, he wanted to give her the cold shoulder.

But he took a good look at her from the side of his eye. He saw pain, grief, longing on her face. He could see what she was thinking straight through those green eyes.

She thought he had forgotten about her, she thought he didn't care anymore.

She was wrong... so wrong. He had thought of her continuously. The only reason he had this skank draped over him was because he thought he would maybe forget her if he had some one else.

He still cared, he would always care. And he wanted to show her that. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to hold her until he knew she would never doubt his love for her.

But despite how much he wanted to he couldn't ignore the hurt. The grief. It was a raging war and the want may have won the battle but the hurt one the war.

"Not now." He growled. Aline stopped her wet kisses to lay her chin on his shoulder. "Pleaseee."

He looked at the lady next to them. Her kids looked at them with wide eyes. They couldn't have been more than five.

Jace felt sorry. These young children shouldn't be exposed to this at such a young age.

Aline brought her lips to his ear. "Just one kiss. I'll reward you." She said trying to sound seductive and sexy but failed miserably.

Jace looked at Clary who was hiding behind a shelf of cookies. He saw the tears flood her eyes. Usually he would've comforted her but now there was a wall of hurt.

So instead of coming to her rescue he did the opposite.

The want to help her was crushed by the pain. It wa s like a giant squashed his shoe on everything in him but the need for revenge.

He turned toward Aline and kissed her feverishly. Aline responded immediantly her hands clawing painfully into his scalp. Her tongue was lapping his and he couldn't have been more disgusted.

His eyes weren't closed like they should have been. They were wide open trained on Clary. She wasn't crying but he could see she was at her breaking point.

Then he saw Aline wink at Clary, setting the tears flow.

She hid behind the shelf. He could hear her cries. He could hear the soft whimpering sound and he almost felt the wall crumple.


End file.
